The invention relates to a non-rotating and axially secured connection between an inner joint part of a constant velocity joint. The inner joint part, at its outer circumference includes tracks for receiving torque-transmitting balls or tripod arms for sliding on rollers. Also, the inner joint part includes a central bore with inner teeth. A driveshaft, provided with corresponding outer teeth, is inserted into the bore. The invention also relates to a method of producing the inner joint part and the connection.
Connections of this type have so far been designed in such a way that the inner joint part is provided with a through-hole with continuous inner teeth. For this purpose, a pressing produced for the inner joint part by a non-chip-forming deformation operation is initially provided with opposed cup-shaped regions for the through-hole, whereupon the end wall located therebetween is roughly stamped out. Subsequently, the through-hole is produced by turning, and finally, in the bore prepared in such a way the teeth are produced by broaching. The free end of the respective shaft is provided with outer teeth which have approximately the same length as the inner teeth of the inner joint part and which are followed by a stop collar. An annular groove is produced at the end of the shaft. The inner joint part is slid onto the shaft end and axially secured thereon by means of a securing ring inserted into the annular groove. The outer teeth at the shaft end may be produced in a non-chip-forming way by curling. With this type of connection and the method of producing it, it is particularly disadvantageous that the operation of producing the inner teeth at the inner joint part takes place in three consecutive process stages. (See FIGS. 5a through 5f.)